Yugioh GX: Heros and Villains
by Nexus of Dark World
Summary: Jaden is sent to the shadow realm, years later he manages to escape, and begins his quest against the duelist who sealed him away
1. Run in the King of games

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX – Heroes and villains **

Prologue – Run in with the king of games

Jaden Yuki a fifteen year old duelist dressed in grey hurtled down the streets, his spiky brown hair blowing wildly in the wind. He was on his was to the dueling entry exam.

'Let's see…I've got my deck, my duel disk and less than 2 minutes to make it to the entrance exam in time before it starts' muttered Jaden as he ran

'Well at least since I'm not a student yet, they can't give me detention for being late!' he laughed.

He drew nearer to the huge building where the exam to join the dueling academy which was about to take place, he ran into a young adult dressed in blue leather trousers and a black sleeveless shirt, he had light violet eyes and wildly spiky hair. As Jaden collided he was knocked back and landing flat on his butt. His deck fell to the ground and the cards scattered. As he quickly picked up his cards he uttered several brief apologies.

'So you're a duelist aren't you?' said the young man, not looking the least bit bothered about being ran into.

'Yep' replied Jaden 'Actually I'm off to the dueling entry exam so I can join the dueling academy' Jaden brushed himself off and jumped to his feet

'You don't say?' remarked the stranger, smiling faintly

'Hey aren't you…' gasped Jaden looking into the eyes of the king of games himself.

'Why don't you take this…' he replied, taking out a card from his deck and handing it to Jaden

Jaden took the card and looked down at the rare monster card **Winged Kuriboh**.

'Something tells me that it belongs with you' he added before Jaden could reply. The king of games then left smiling faintly, sensing a great deal of potential and knowing a great destiny was about to unfold for the young teen.

'…err thanks, I'll make you proud' called out Jaden, bowing slightly. The king of games gave him a thumb's up and then walked away.

Jaden suddenly realized that he was late for the exam. He swore loudly for a moment, then added the new card to his deck and charged along the pavement towards the huge white building where the duels were about to be held.

'If I'm gonna be the next King of games, I can't be late to the games!' he said to himself as he burst through the large spin doors.

'Who's ready to duel?'


	2. Crowler Vs Hero duelist

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX – Heroes and villains **

Chapter 1 – Crowler VS Hero duelist

Unfortunately Jaden was too late and the two officials told him to get lost, one of the Slither Red students saw that a thought that decidingly unfair so quickly pulling out his cell phone he called the head master.

A rather dejected Jaden walked up side lines of a huge dueling field where eight pairs of duelists were dueling hoping to qualify for the dueling academy. The field rather resembled an oversized skating ring.

Jaden watched a duel that was nearing its end. The losing duelist was a young blue haired boy about fifteen years of age and dressed in a red shirt and jeans. He had one card face down and no monsters.

His opponent was an Obelisk Blue Instructor who appeared to be in his early thirties he appeared to be quite feminine and had a face that in Jade's opinion looked like the Joker from his favorite show; Batman.

He summoned a **Leghul** and attacked the blue haired boy's life points taking away what little he had left, taking him down to zero.

'Looks like you out slacker' laughed a black haired boy wearing a blue uniform from the sidelines.

The blue haired boy returned to the stands looking decidedly upset.

'Hey kid are you OK?' asked Jaden patting the kid on the back.

'It's notthe end of the world that you lost, I'm sure that you'll still make it into the duel academy.'

'Yes I guess your right' muttered the blue haired kid wiping his eyes and adjusting his glasses.

'By the way I'm Syrus'

'And I'm Jaden Yuki, future king of games' stated Jaden grinning slightly

The two talked for a while before turning their attention to another guy was dueling against a rather sinister looking Obelisk blue instructor.

The kid was a regional champion called Bastion Misawa who was aged 16; he was currently at 3200 life points and his opponent had 1900.

Bastion had his **Vorse Raider** on the field and 1 card face down; the Obelisk Blue professor had **Gear Golem** and** Big Shield Gardner**, both in defense mode, he has a rather smug expression. But that soon slips when Bastion activated his trap card; the devastating card known as **Ring of Destruction**.

'My **Ring of destruction** card is the perfect formula to defeat you. By destroying a monster on the field I can subtract its ATK power from each of our life points, and I chose my own creature; the **Vorse Raider**, who's ATK power when deducted will wipe you out but it won't be enough to destroy me.' Stated Bastion, a large ring with red fans surrounded Bastion's monster, moments later it exploded taking the Obelisk Blue Instructor down to zero.

Bastion: 1300pts

: 0pts

'I can see how he became regional champ…' said Jaden from the sidelines.

Bastion returned to the sidelines to watch the other duels while he waited for his results. Jaden and Ryo chatted to Bastion and traded dueling stories as they waited for the next duel to begin.

Meanwhile the feminine joker look-a-like called professor Crowler was sitting in a large divan like chair with the Obelisk Blue students watching the other duels.

He was briefly looking at the dueling rankings of the new students on his laptop when his mobile phone began to ring, the tune rather surprisingly was the pretty woman theme song, several people nearby snickered.

'Hello…' said Crowler.

'Crowler, this is Kaiba, I want you to let Jaden Yuki try out for the entrance exam' came a hollow, emotionless voice down the phone. Crowler face faulted and protested down the phone, in a slightly quavering voice.

'But...But Mr Kaiba, he was too late to join.'

'Do as I say!' came back a crisp reply, in a tone that brooked no nonsense.

Crowler muttered under his breath and replied

'Of course sir, I'll test his skills personally' there was no reply, just the sound of the phone on the opposite end disconnecting.

'Damn it'

Back to Jaden and the others, they were talking about their fav combos when they heard a voice over the intercom

'Jaden Yuki please report to the center duel ring, at once!'

'_Huh?_' thought Jaden '_Maybe they decided to let me duel after all…Alright!_'

Bastian and Syrus gave him the thumbs up sign and Jaden walked down to the dueling field. Where the Obelisk blue instructor Crowler stood being fitted with a rather odd looking duel disk, shape wise resembled a guitar and the deck container was attached to his the chest of his blue trench coat.

'According to the boss, you're allowed to duel, even though you were late. I'm your opponent for the duelist entrance exam; I'm Professor Crowler, the head instructor of Obelisk Blue.' Stated Crowler adjusting his long blond hair, Jaden nodded and told them that he was Jaden Yuki the next King of games.

The top students in Obelisk blue wondered why the strongest dueling instructor was going to duel a no ranker.

'This won't take long' laughed Chazz, a pale faced teen with long spiky black hair.

Jaden and Crowler took their places at the dueling field and activated their duel disks.

'Let's duel!' the both announced drawing their cards.

Jaden: 4000pts

Crowler: 4000pts

'I'll go first!' announced Jaden, drawing a sixth card.

'I summon **Elemental hero - Avion** in DEF mode…' Jaden said as he summoned a man dressed in a slim green bird like outfit. It did several heroic poses, and then returned to its original position on the field.

ATK: 1000

DEF: 1000

'And then I'll lay 1 card face down and that's all' finished Jaden.

Crowler smirked at Jaden's hero deck and draws.

'First I set 2 cards face down on the field, and then I activate the spell card** Confiscation' **said Crowler grinning slightly 'By giving up 1000pts I can look at your hand and discard 1 card from your hand.'

Jaden shows him his hand.

'I'll choose your **Raise the dead** Spell card**' **Jaden discards the card from his hand.

Jaden: 4000pts

Crowler: 3000pts

'Next I play **Heavy Storm**, to destroy all spell and trap cards on the field.' Laughed Crowler, a huge tornado surrounded the field and Jaden's face down **Skill Drain** was blown away.

Jaden laughs, because Crowler's two face down cards are destroyed too.

'I let those cards be destroyed' asserted Crowler, 'My face down cards were both **Golden Pagan Idol** Spell cards. And when their destroyed I can special summon two…Pagan Tokens to the field' as he spoke those words two enormous golden worm like creatures appeared behind the duel instructor.

The crowd gasps at the combo.

'But that's not all!' laughed Crowler 'Now I sacrifice my two tokens to summon my strongest monster; **Antique Gear** **Golem** in ATK mode!'

ATK: 3000

DEF: 3000

The two tokens vanished in a pool of fiery energy and out of it stepped a huge mechanical soldier grafted with rusted armor and weapons.

The crowd is amazed the Crowler is able to summon such a powerful monster in his first turn.

'Golem attack his elemental hero with _Antique cannon aura_ now!' ordered Crowler. The **Antique Gear Golem** raised its arm, on which was mounted a cannon, it released a beam of energy and Jaden's hero monster was destroyed and rather surprisingly his life points dropped.

Jaden: 2000pts

Crowler: 3000pts

'No way!' muttered Syrus 'His monster was in DEF mode, what's up!'

'You see Syrus' said Bastion who was sitting next to him. 'His monster's special ability he is able to damage his opponent even if the monster is in defense position'

Syrus nodded and gulped deeply, Jaden was in big trouble.

'Looks like this duel's just about over' observed an obelisk blue student known as Zane to the pretty blond girl who had styled her hair in an imitation of Kaiba's, though longer. She like Zane was dressed in a blue and white dueling uniform.

'Don't be so sure' said the girl watching the duel with a slightly bored expression.

'Well Alexis, I don't think he'll win but think what you want' replied Zane with an indifferent shrug. His dark green eyes swept through the crowd, till he saw Syrus. He smiled faintly but gave no indication of seeing him.

Back in the duel field, things were looking a tad tricky for the hero duelist. Jaden drew his next card and he heard a peculiar noise "Kurrikurri kurri pi!" he looked down to see the card he'd gotten from the King of games. Yugi considered it a lucky card and when he read his effect Jaden heartily agreed.

'I summon my **Winged Kuriboh** in DEF mode!' announced Jaden.

ATK: 300

DEF: 200

Out of the projection of the card appeared a cute furry Kuriboh with angel like wings.

'Next I'll set 1 card face down and that's all' said Jaden not looking the least bit nervous, a confident smirk hovering on his lips.

Crowler laughs and reminds Jaden, that thanks to his Golems effect once he attacks **Winged Kuriboh**, Jaden would lose.

'Now **Antique Gear Golem** attack and bring me victory!' Announced Crowler. His monster released a beam of energy and destroyed Jaden's **Winged Kuriboh**!

Jaden: 2000pts

Crowler: 3000pts

But Jaden's life points weren't effected, the remained at 2000.

'What's this?' Crowler almost screamed. Jaden started to laugh and explained to him that thanks to his monster's special ability he doesn't receive any damage when his monster is destroyed.

'But my monster wasn't destroyed in vein…Now that it's been sent to the grave I can activate my trap' said Jaden activating the face down card. It was **Heroes Signal**.

'Thanks to **Heroes Signal** I can summon a LV4 Elemental hero from my deck to the field.' Announced Jaden, he pulled out his deck from the slot and selected the card he wanted.

'I special summon **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix** in ATK mode' and out of a swirl of fire that materialized on the field stepped out a woman with long black hair and dressed in red.

ATK: 1200

DEF: 800

Crowler ended his turn, slightly peeved that Jaden was able to stop his attack.

'This duels over!' asserted Jaden as he drew his next card.

'I play Monster reborn, to bring back **Elemental Hero Avion**!

'And next I'll activate a field spell card called **Sky scraper** to give my heroes a boost!' said Jaden, moments later the field was surrounded by sky scrapers and dark skies.

'Now for my final spell card, I play **polymerization** to fuse my two monsters together! Burstinatrix and Avion combine together to create…**Elemental Hero Flame Wingman'**

ATK: 2100

DEF: 2000

The two monsters were dragged into a swirling vortex and out of it appeared a man sized monster, it had green skin and red armor, its face was covered by a mask and upon its left arm was a dragon's head. Flame wingman then leapt into the air and landed on one of the holo sky scrapers.

'Nice try!' laughed Crowler 'But your monster is much too weak to defeat mine'

'We'll see…' said Jaden, with a faint smirk upon his lips

'Now **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman** attack with _Hero blaze_!' yelled Jaden

His monster flew down towards Crowler's Antique Gear Golem. Its dragon hand was encased in fire as it prepared to attack.

'Oh and by the way, my monster gets a 1000pt boost when it takes on a stronger monster, thanks to my magic card!'

Crowler and everyone else gasped.

ATK: 3100

DEF: 2000

Jaden's fused monster destroyed Crowler's Golem monster with a single blow.

Jaden started to laugh again 'Now that my Wingman has beaten your monster, I can activate his effect. Allowing me to subtract your monster's attack points from your life points…'

'No!' screamed Crowler, knowing he was done for.

Wingman raised his hand and it began to glow softly, the sky scraper then collapsed, and numerous pieces of virtual debris, began striking Crowler across the face and chest.

Jaden: 2000pts

Crowler: 0pts

'…' Chazz in the crowd looked amazed, how could some slacker beat an Obelisk Blue instructor?

'Told ya' said Alexis to Zane

Back at the field Crowler was sobbing and Jaden looked at him with disgust.

'Jeez what a baby' he thought to himself walking out of the dueling stadium.

He heard the strange noise again and looked down at his **Winged Kuriboh** card. Its claw waved at him and Jaden was slightly taken back. He smiled and shook it off.

It was indeed a lucky card…


	3. Welcome to duel academy pt1

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX – Heroes and villains **

Chapter 2 – Welcome to Duel academy - Part 1

A helicopter flies over a sun glittering ocean towards the large island once known as Duelist Kingdom, where the duelist academy now stood.

On board the large KC helicopter Syrus, Bastion along with the other new students to the duel academy watch out the windows while Jaden sits bored in his chairs flicking through his deck.

Once they reached the duel academy they were escorted to the Lecture hall, where the head master was waiting to give them a beginner's year speech, to the new students to Duel academy. After which all of the new students were issued with Duel academy PDA's and the Duel academy style duel disks. Which were silver in color and slimmer and rounder in shape than the battle city duel disks.

After which the new duelists exited the main buildings and set off for their dorms. According to the head teacher, there were three; Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow, and Slither Red. Each of the dorms was named after the legendary god cards once used by the King of games; Yugi Motou.

Jaden and the blue haired kid, Syrus looked around blankly, not having a clue which dorm they were in or where it was. As they sat on a statue, they noticed Bastion Misawa walking their way; Jaden jumped to his feet and called out to him.

'Hey Bastion what dorms are we in!' Bastion winced at Jaden's loud voice and walked quickly toward them.

'Your PDA, tells you what Dorm you're in' supplied Bastion 'According to yours, your both in Slither Red' he added a little surprised that Jaden was in the lowest ranking dorm, everyone had seen Jaden wipe the floor with the Obelisk Blue Instructor.

'And if I recall correctly, I believe that the Slither dorm is near the seafront on the south side of the duel academy island.

'Thanks Bastion!' said Jaden and Syrus, rushing off to find the dorm. Bastion looked at his own PDA; he was in the middle rank dorm; the Ra Yellow dorms.

_Twenty minutes later…_

Jaden spotted a large red, motel like building that was slightly run-down. It was mounted at the top of a large hill over looking the sea, which was sparkling beautifully as the sun began to set.

'This sucks…' muttered Syrus as the two of them climbed up the stairs.

'Quit complaining, we've got a kick ass view' replies Jaden, watching the sun glitter upon the crashing waves of the majestic ocean.

According to the data on the PDA, they were sharing in room 14, on the second floor of the Slither dorm building. After searching for several minutes they stumbled across their room. They opened it and inside was a fair sized room containing two computers and desks, a three-level bunk bed and connected to it in separate rooms was a bathroom and small kitchen.

'It's a bit small huh?' complained Syrus quietly, Jaden laughs and tells him that the rooms fine. He walked over to the windows and pulled back the curtains, and brought in a stream of sunset rays of light.

'Hey close those damn things, I'm trying to sleep' muttered a grouchy sounding voice from the top bunk. Jaden and Syrus were slightly taken back; they hadn't noticed this person when they first came in.

The covers were thrown back and a sleepy individual stuck out his head and looked down at Jaden and Syrus

'Who the hell are you?' he asked, Jaden and Syrus did a double take and clung to each other and shouted out together in shock

'AAAAHHHH! It's **Death Koala!' **And indeed the student indeed greatly resembled a Koala duel monster, with his round face, ball like nose, and scruffy back hair that resembled a Koala's ears.

'Hey don't call me that!' thunders the boy coming out from under the covers, his fist clenched and raised threateningly.

'Oh…sorry about that' apologized Syrus, while Jaden had a anime style sweat drop on the side of his head, wondering if this guy was half Koala or something.

'So are you guys the new slithers?' he asked them.

'Yep, I'm Jaden Yuki and this is Syrus Truesdale' answered Jaden, introducing them to the strange looking kid.

'Mines Chumley' he replied going back under his covers to continue his nap, but before he drifted off he told them that if they ever hoped of becoming champion duelists then their dreams end here. The slither red dorms were for the drop outs in the school, they never did well. Syrus was slightly taken back by that and Jaden was irritated by Chumley's attitude.

'Eh screw that, I can take on any Obelisk or Ra duelist at the academy and win!' asserted Jaden to Chumley, who simple turned over to continue his nap and muttered

'Whatever…'

Jaden swore under his breath and said angrily

'I'll take on the next Obelisk I see and I'll kick their ass!'

'Is that so?' asked a voice from the doorway 'Then I suggest you go to the Obelisk Blue duel stadium' They turned to see a tall individual with short spiky black hair and dressed in a Slither red uniform, like Jaden, Syrus and Chumley were, the only difference was that his jacket was full length and instead of the white markings along the jacket they were black.

'The obelisk stadium?' asked Jaden rushing past and out of the door 'Thanks for the tip'

'You had to get him started huh?' sighed Syrus as he rushed out after Jaden. The young man with the dark hair laughed and slowly followed out after Syrus and Jaden.

'This I gotta see' he laughed to himself as his jacket flowing back like a cloak in the wind.


	4. Welcome to duel academy pt2

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX – Heroes and villains **

Chapter 3 – Welcome to Duel academy - Part 2

Jaden ran across Duel academy grounds till he stumbled across the obelisk Blue dorms, a huge white mansion with blue turrets. Beside it was a large stadium with a statue of the Egyptian god monster; **Obelisk the tormentor**.

'So that's Obelisk dorms and stadium? There Huge!' announced Jaden in surprise as he climbed up the stairs leading to the Obelisk Blue stadium and then he'd show hose Obelisks how to duel.

Just as he was about to enter he heard Syrus calling him, he turned to see his blue haired friend and the other Slither guy walking towards him.

'Hey guys, come to see me duel?' asked Jaden

'I am, but I believe that Syrus wants to talk you out of it'

'Not to be rude but who are you?' asked Jaden

'Shard Caliber' he replied making a pose, causing the others to laugh.

'Jaden you shouldn't duel these guys, were not allowed to duel in the Obelisk stadium unless were challenged by an Obelisk Blue duelist, plus their mean and they don't like us Slithers' said Syrus rushing up till he was next to Jaden.

'Nope, I'm gonna duel' he announced rushing into the stadium.

Shard smiled faintly, the kid had guts…and skill, he'd seen Jaden's duel with Crowler, just what Slither needed more talented duelists in their dorm.

The Obelisk stadium was immense in size; it had a huge blue stadium and large monitor in the wall which showed the duelists and their creatures close up. Surrounding the stadium was a ridiculous number chairs for an audience, enough for perhaps every duelist in the school.

'What are you Slither slime doing here?' called out a short arrogant looking kid dressed in an Obelisk dueling uniform to Jaden, Shard and Syrus.

'Say that again runt and I'll break you in two' stated Shard and with blinding speed he leapt across the arena and grabbed the student and tossed him to the across the stadium, where he landed painfully onto the ground.

'Whoa' said Jaden with surprise 'I guess he doesn't take crap from anybody'

'That's putting it mildly' said Syrus wirily as he watched the first year obelisk ran away whimpering.

The Obelisk Blue duelists looked at Shard angrily but he merely smirked at them and jumped off the stadium and landed gracefully upon the marble ground.

'I hurt people who insult the slithers' he stated with a shrug to Syrus, who was still slightly shocked.

'As my rather pathetic friend said, you're not allowed here' asserted a large Obelisk student, a third year, who made Shard look like a midget by comparison.

'Hey I'm here to give one of you Obelisks a thrashing in a duel' said Jaden stepping forward and smirking slightly when the Obelisks there started laughing.

'What's wrong boys, too scared to duel a Slither?' retorted the second year Slither (Shard) to the gathering of Obelisk duelists.

Now that shut them up I'll tell ya.

'…Too scared? not a chance' said a dark sounding voice from above them, on the second level stood a pale colored teen with long spiky hair and a ready made smirk upon his lips.

'Who are you?' asked Jaden in a faintly challenging tone.

'Who am I? I'm Chazz Princeton, the next King of games'

'You?' scoffed Jaden 'I'm the next King of games' once he said that they both gave each other evil glares and then Chazz pulled out a duel disk and said

'Then prove it. Let's duel…'

'Sure, I could use some light entertainment before dinner' joked Jaden pulling out his deck and duel disk, then climbing onto the stadium. Chazz walked over to the other side and inserted his deck into the duel disk.

'We'll duel with the ante rule so when I win have to hand over you're rarest card'

There duel disks activated and the duel ring rose upwards and spotlights activated casting bright light upon the two teens.

'Time to duel!'

Chazz: 4000

Jaden: 4000

'Alright Slither Slacker…I'll start things off with **Reborn Zombie **in DEF mode'

ATK: 1200

DEF: 1600

A hideous looking zombie appeared on Chazz's side of the field, crouching behind his arms.

'Next I'll end my turn with a face down'

'That's all and you think you're gonna be the next King of games? Pah! I throw down my **Polymerization** spell card, which allows me to fuse two monsters in my hand, **Elemental hero Avion** and **Elemental hero Burstinatrix** together to create the **Elemental hero Flame Wingman**!'

'I activate a trap' interrupted Chazz, activating his face down card.

'This card is called **Chthonian Polymer**; I can now control one of your fusion cards…so Flame Wingman is mine as long as I give up one of my own monsters' laughed Chazz as Jaden's fusion monster flew over to his side of the field.

'Good move' admits Jaden with a shrug 'I summon **Elemental Hero Clayman** in DEF mode and I end my turn.'

ATK: 800

DEF: 2000

'My move, I summon my **Chthonian Soldier** in ATK mode' announced Chazz summoning a soldier in chunky metal armor and had a demon like face and wielded a huge sword which it swung a few times.

ATK: 1200

DEF: 800

'Now I'll have **Flame Wingman** attack your Clayman with _Skydive flare_!' yelled Chazz, as his monster destroyed Jaden's, then it raised its dragon head arm at Jaden face and a ball of fire began to form.

'Now I'll use my monster's special ability to damage your life points equal to the ATK power of the destroyed monster!'

The fusion monster blasted Jaden and he was engulfed in flame and Jaden yelled out in pain as he was scorched.

Chazz: 4000

Jaden: 3200

'Now **Chthonian Soldier **attack him directly!' commanded Chazz, his monster gave a battle cry and slashed Jaden across the chest.

Jaden collapsed to his knees and let a gasp of pain.

'Starting to know your place at the academy yet, Slither slacker' mocked Chazz 'Maybe you were somebody back at home, but here at the big leagues you're nothing more than a pathetic little amateur, slither slime, and I'll end my turn with a face down card.'

Chazz: 4000

Jaden: 2000

Jaden began to make a sound that sounded like a chuckle or a sob, Chazz decided the later.

'What's wrong baby, are you crying?' Jaden got to feet and continued to laugh.

'This is just awesome, the dueling, the trash talk, just what I came here for' said Jaden cheerfully

'What?' muttered Chazz, slightly taken back

'You tell him!' called out Syrus as several obelisk Blue students walked into the stadium, one of which was Alexis Rhoades a beautiful first year girl at the academy, she had light brown eyes and had styled her hair like Kaiba's.

'What's going on here?' she stated angrily walking up towards the duel field.

'Their dueling, what do you think dumb ass?' called out Shard, from the other side of the dueling ring. She gave him a death glare but made no reply

'Chazz, you know you can't duel with the ante rule in effect or you'll be expelled!' she stated angrily

Chazz's face flushes slightly and says to her in a retort

'That's none of your business, the duel has already begun, so bug off!' Alexis swore under her breath and left the ring side. '_Fine let them both be expelled_' she thought to herself.

'I hate to interrupt you two love birds' says Jaden sarcastically 'But this duels still on and it's my draw…I now summon the **Elemental Hero Sparkman** in ATK mode!'

ATK: 1600

DEF: 1200

'Now I'll have my monster attack with static shock wave!' announced Jaden, his monster released a wave of shocks at Chazz's **Chthonian Soldier**, destroying it instantly and the remaining energy gave Chazz a major shock, frying his clothes and the front of his hair.

Suddenly Chazz's monster's sword appeared out of nowhere and it struck Jaden in the chest.

Chazz: 3600

Jaden: 1600

'Thanks you just activated my** Chthonian Soldier**'s special ability, so you take the same amount of damage as I do, the only difference is you don't have many to spare' laughed Chazz

'Fine, I'll place one card face down and I end my turn' Jaden sighed

'Heh, once I attack with Wingman, his special ability will drain the rest of your life points' asserted Chazz as he drew his next card.

'Now **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman** attack Sparkman and end this!' commanded Chazz

'Don't think so Chazz, I have a face down…**My Dimension tunnel mirror gate** trap card.' Stated Jaden as the two monsters on the field were surrounded by a yellowish light.

'My card switches our monsters and then forces them to battle, so you get Sparkman and I get back my Flame Wingman!'

'Now **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman** attack our old buddy Sparkman with Skydive flare!' announced Jaden. The two monsters attacked each other and **Elemental Hero Sparkman** was destroyed.

'And that's not all' added Jaden 'Thanks to my monsters special ability you now lose an additional 1600 life points!'

Wingman then blasted Chazz and the Obelisk Blue duelist was scorched by fire and he screamed out in pain and was hurled back several feet with a heavy thud. He gasped as his life points dwindled alarmingly.

Chazz: 1500

Jaden: 1600

On the sidelines Syrus, Shard and Alexis are very impressed, while the Obelisk duelists and Chazz look seriously pissed off. Chazz would not accept losing to a Slither; he'd turn this duel around.

'My move you Slither slime, I activate the card **Chthonian Blast**, which allows me to destroy your monster then take away life points equal to half of the ATK power of your hero monster.'

A wave of fire erupted from the trap card destroying Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and throwing Jaden onto the ground.

Chazz: 1500

Jaden: 550

'But I'm not done yet, now I activate my face down Call of the haunted which lets me summon from the grave **Chthonian Soldier** in ATK mode, but he won't be around long as I plan to sacrifice him to bring out the mighty…**Chthonian General'**

ATK: 1800

DEF: 1700

'That's all for now, so make your move Jaden'

Jaden draws his next card and a large smirk appears upon his face, with this card he'd win the duel for sure. Unfortunately it was at that moment that the Academy guards entered the stadium.

'Oh no guards, everyone scramble!' yelled Alexis, and everyone ran off. The duel disks deactivated but as they ran off Jaden heard Chazz mutter 'We we'll duel again…'

'Hey what's going on?' yelled the guard 'You kids aren't supposed to be dueling now; you should be at your dorms now!'

But everyone had left while the guard was in mid sentence and Shard had flipped the lights so the guards didn't know who had been there.

_Five minutes later_

Outside the obelisk Blue stadium gates Shard, Jaden, Syrus, and Alexis began walking back to their dorms.

'Thanks for the warning Alexis' said Syrus as he pushed Jaden forward.

'Don't worry about, I'm just glad nobody got caught and Jaden's cards are safe from the stupid ante rule' she replied

'They were already safe, I would have won the duel, in my next play' said Jaden showing the card he'd drawn; it was Monster reborn, with it he would of brought back Elemental Flame wingman and destroyed Chazz's monster then it's special ability would have brought Chazz down to zero.

'We'll next time his mine' asserted Jaden 'Bye Alexis!' he called rushing off towards the Slither dorms. Syrus made a hurried goodbye and followed after him.

'That Jaden kid sure is something' murmured Alexis to herself.

'You got that right' whispered Shard who was leaning on the large oak tree several meters away 'But that doesn't mean he'll be able to beat me…'


	5. Koala power VS the Shadow Realm

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX – Heroes and villains **

Chapter 4 – Koala power VS the Shadow Realm

Two weeks had passed since Jaden had taken on the Obelisk blue; Chazz Princeton. Since then nothing really remarkable had happened, it was a series of standard days at duel academy. School and duel, the usual, Jaden had defeated nearly half the first year obelisk duelist and several Ra yellow duelists.

Syrus was just about passing his tests and lessons and winning about half of his duels with his 'Vechroid' deck, and Chumley was trying to find a Koala strategy that could actually win in a duel.

Anyway it was a Thursday evening and Chumley had snuck out of the Slither red dorms to grab some Grilled cheeses from the School canteen before he went to bed. He was walking through the small forest that separated the Slither dorm from the other two. He was half way through the forest when he saw two duelists dueling each other on the path.

'Now **D.D Master** attack his **Goblin coach** with _Dimension shock wave!' _ordered the taller duelist, his monster released a beam of white light and his opponent life points dropped to zero and the losing duelist was thrown back onto the floor.

'What I lost again!' muttered the duelist slowly getting to his feet and wincing as he felt his arm which had been twisted sharply when he was thrown back. He gave his opponent a dark look and ran way into the undergrowth.

'Hello Chumley' said the winning duelist, turning to face Chumley; it was Shard Caliber, a second year Slither red duelist. Though something about him looked different his face was turned into a sharp sneer and something about him seemed wrong, evil.

'You shouldn't be out this late; you never know what might be stalking about around here in the trees?' he said smiling evilly. Chumley felt a chill run down his spine, something was very wrong around here.

'No amount of grilled cheese is worth this!' muttered Chumley as Shard was surrounded in a black aura and a golden eye appeared upon his forehead.

'Let the shadow game begin!' said Shard, though his voice sounded double layered, as if two voices were speaking as one, one normal, another incredibly evil.

The area around them was engulfed in darkness and evil specter like creatures drifted around them.

'What's going on?' yelled Chumley in panic, Shard merely laughed and tossed Chumley a Duel academy duel disk and activated his own.

'The two of us are going to duel, if you win, your free to go, but lose and you'll be trapped in the shadow realm' chuckled Shard shuffling his deck and inserting it into his duel disk.

'Screw that!' yelled Chumley running away, but the fog surrounding them repelled him to the ground.

'Foolish mortal, you cannot run from the shadow realm; only by defeating me can you hope to escape its clutches.' Laughed Shard, the dark aura burning brightly around him.

Chumley pulled on the duel disk and then activated it, he slid in his deck and his life point counter switched on.

'Let's duel!' they said the two in unison as they drew their cards.

Chumley: 4000

Shard: 4000

'I start things off by summoning **Des Koala** in ATK mode!' announced Chumley slapping down his card on the duel disk and in front of him a large brown Koala hologram appeared.

ATK: 1100

DEF: 1800

'Then I'll throw down one card and that's all' finished Chumley.

'Hmm, that's all huh? Well I summon my **D.D Warrior lady** in ATK mode'

ATK: 1500

DEF: 1200

'Now I'll have my monster attack yours with _different dimension slash_!' commanded shard, his monster leapt into the air and cut Chumley's monster in half with her large medieval style sword.

Chumley: 3600

Shard: 4000

'Now thanks to my **D.D Warrior Lady's** special ability both her and your **Des Koala** is removed from play. Then I'll wrap things up with a face down card.' Stated Shard as his monster vanished in a swirl of light.

'Your move mortal'

'This is totally licious' thought Chumley 'I active the spell **Koala march** which lets me bring back the Koala that you removed from play and it also lets me special summon another **Des Koala** from my hand.' Announced Chumley

2x ATK: 1100

2x DEF: 1800

'Now I'll sacrifice them both to summon…**Big koala** in ATK mode!' said Chumley as his two Koala monsters were replaced by an enormous blue Koala who gave a thunderous roar as it made its appearance.

ATK: 2700

DEF: 1000

'Next I'll activate the equip spell card; **Koala hammer**, with this card out my monster gains 1000 ATK points as long as I discard my hand' grinned Chumley as his monster's power rose to an incredible 3700!

ATK: 3700

DEF: 1000

'Now attack with hammer _smash from down under_!'

The **Big Koala** struck Shard with its huge mallet and he was thrown back several feet and his life points dropped alarmingly.

Chumley: 3600

Shard: 300

'You should have wiped me out when you had the chance, but now it is two late. I activate the quick-play spell card **Inferno Tempest**; it can only be activated when I lose 3000 or more life points from one attack. And now we both must remove from play every monster in our decks and graves from play.' He laughed.

'What!' gasped Chumley in shock

'Thanks to my spell you have no monsters left in your deck and I have my most powerful creature ready to unleash upon you!' smirked Shard as he drew his next card.

'I summon to the field the all powerful **Gren Maju Garzet** in ATK mode!'

ATK: 12000

DEF: 12000

'What twelve thousand!'

'You see my monster gains 400 attack points for every card that's removed from play…So now Maju attack with _heat seeker blitz_!' commanded Shard. The creature gave an evil bellow and obliterated everything on the field and Chumley collapsed to the field, darkness enveloping him as he knew no more.

Chumley: 0

Shard: 300

'One more weak duelist enters the darkness' laughed Shard, suddenly he let out a gasp of pain and the millennium symbol disappeared and the dark aura disappeared. He fell to his knees and his face returned to normal and the dark glint left his eyes.

'Where…where am I?' stuttered Shard getting up, looking around blankly 'Did I pass out again?'

He noticed Chumley laying on the ground

'Oh no, he got loose again…'

----------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Essence of Zork: Part 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX – Heroes and villains **

Chapter 5 – Essence of Zork – Part 1

Jaden Yuki and his friend Syrus had just found out that their grouchy friend Chumley had suddenly vanished in the middle of the night. And the cheery Slifer Red Instructor; Professor Banner had teamed up with them to help find the missing second year student.

They searched all the other dorms, much to the displeasure of the room's occupants.

'Man we'll never find him' complained Jaden stretching his arms as he, along with Banner and Syrus checked out the last place they hadn't checked yet, the glade next to the waterfall near the southern point at Duel Academy Island.

The Large water falls is a beautiful site as tones of water cascaded down among the rocks and the suns light making the water seemingly change color as it fell from the waterfalls peak.

'I haven't been here for awhile' observed Banner with his customary grin, but it faded when they saw someone tied to a red wood tree near the waterfall. It was Chumley, he was unconscious and there was a thick trickle of blood from the side of his head.

'CHUMLEY!' yelled Syrus rushing forward, but stopped suddenly as a knife flew from somewhere in the trees and in-bedded it into Syrus's shoulder. With a gasp of pain he crumpled to the ground.

'Sy! Are you OK!' yelled Jaden rushing forward but Professor Banner with surprising force grabbed him by the shoulder and wrenched him back. Jaden stumbled and collapsed onto his rear with a heavy thud. Less than a second later a another knife struck the ground where Jaden had been moments before.

'Very clever Professor Banner' said a familiar voce from somewhere in the trees. There was a flicker of movement and someone dressed in a Slifer Red uniform appeared besides Syrus, they couldn't see his face as it was hidden by his hair and the night's darkness.

'Ah poor little boy is suffering' said the boy laughing lightly and kicking Syrus in the side. That's when Jaden snapped; he charged and punched the guy as hard as he could across the face. The Slifer didn't seem to have felt a thing. He turned and drove his fist into Jaden's gut so hard he was knocked flying into Banner.

Jaden began coughing up blood and he finally saw the person's face; it was Shard Caliber, a second year Slifer.

'Shard…What the hell are you doing?' said Jaden shakily getting back up and wiping the blood off his face. Professor Banner who had been stuck under Jaden slowly got back up, his chest was burning and a sharp pain across his side, he probably broke several ribs when Jaden was thrown into him.

'Having fun' said Shard, his voice sounded double layered, as though two people were speaking at once, one Shard's normal tone, the other deeper and had a chilling quality about it.

He lifted Syrus who had passed out from the pain and slung him over by Chumley who was beginning to stir but was still out of it.

'What do you want?' said Banner, wincing as he felt his side.

'What do I want?' said Shard 'What I want is to engulf the world in eternal darkness which I once released upon the world and to restore my former corporeal body' a flare of energy surrounded him and the millennium symbol appeared on his forehead.

'What I want is the souls of humans and duel spirits to resurrect my former body.' A pair of black raven like wings burst from his wings and a pair of snake like fangs burst from his gums.

'Jaden…That's not…him' said Chumley weakly, as he started to wake up.

'Huh?' said Jaden 'You're awake! But what do you mean?'

'What he means…' interrupted Shard '…That I'm not Shard, his trapped in here' he said tapping his head lightly.

'And if want to get him back and get way from here alive, you'll have to defeat me in a shadow duel' said Shard in his double layered voice.

'A duel?' said Jaden 'Bring it I never turn down a challenge!' his usual bravado. Meanwhile Banner had edged over to Syrus and tried to deal with the knife wound.

'Prepare to be engulfed by the shadows' announced Shard; out of nowhere a thick blanket of purplish fog surrounded the duel field. A black version of the battle city duel disk appeared on Shard's arm.

Jaden pulled out his duel academy duel disk; his strapped it on and activated it. Shard did the same, their life points sprang to 4000 and their duel disks transformed for battle.

'Time to duel!' announced Jaden drawing his cards, while Shard smirked slightly as he drew his five cards.

Jaden: 4000pts

Shard: 4000pts

'I'll start by activating the spell card; **Fusion Sage**, this allows me to add one **Polymerization** from my deck to my hand' announced Jaden taking out his fusion card from his deck, and then shuffling it.

'Next I'm playing **Polymerization** to combine Elemental Heroes: **Sparkman** and **Clayman**, so now the **Elemental Thunder Giant** is created!'

The two monsters briefly appeared on the field before they were drawn into a swirling vortex and out of it emerged an enormous Hero dressed in rounded yellow armor, its entire body was giving off loads of electrical energy.

'Now I'll end with a face down' said Jaden finishing his turn.

'Well then it's my turn' drawled Shard as he drew his sixth card. 'I activate the spell card; **Pot of greed**, so now I draw two cards, then I activate these to spells **Dimension fissure** and **Soul absorption**' the two continuous spells appeared on Shards side of the field.

'I end with a face down' stated Shard, smirking slightly 'It's your turn.'

'Not too smart, you didn't play a single monster' said Jaden in a slightly goading tone.

'Which means I'll be able two attack you directly!'

'Just you try it!' responded Shard 'And once I've dealt with you your soul will enter the shadow realm, and I brought back Chumley from the darkness just to watch our duel, but as soon as its done he'll return to the darkness just like your friends'

Jaden looked towards Syrus who was being bandaged up by Banner; apparently he carried around a First aid box with him.

'You'll pay for hurting my friends' growled Jaden angrily

'I doubt it…'

-----------------------------------------------------------

_That's all for chapter 5 but the rest will be coming to a fan-fiction site near you…_

_Bad attempt at humor…Just review please…_


	7. Essence of Zork: Part 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX – Heroes and villains **

Chapter 6 – Essence of Zork – Part 2

'You're gonna pay for what you did to them Shard, I draw, Next I activate my spell card **Hero Union – Delta A**, this allows me to increase my fusion monster's attack power equal to the attack power of all Level 4 or below fusion material monsters in my graveyard' said Jaden as he activated his spell card, but to his shock the spell card disintegrated. Shard chucked darkly.

'Hey what the hell is going on?' yelled Jaden

'Allow me to explain, my spell card **Dimension Fissure** removes every single destroyed monster from play, so your graves empty, plus my other spell card **Soul absorption** gives me a 500 point boost for every card removed from the game'

Jaden: 4000pts

Shard: 5000pts

Jaden looked frustrated, now the majority of his cards where now unusable.

'Fine, but my moves far from done; now **Elemental Hero Thunder Giant** attack Shard directly with _Volt of thunder_!' Jaden's fusion monster leapt into the attack but was repelled by a dark cloud that appeared around Shard's body, then a number of insects appeared out of the cloud and devoured Jaden's fusion monster.

Shard gave a short bark of laughter 'That was my **Locust Blood Mist** trap card and it destroys all monsters on the field, and then it deals 2000 points of damage to both players as long as I discard 1 monster to the graveyard'

The insects then circled them both briefly and there life points suddenly lurched by 2000.

Jaden: 2000pts

Shards: 4000pts

'Hey wait a second your life points you have gone down lower that!' protested Jaden

Laughing briefly he explained 'Two monsters entered the graveyard this turn and thanks to my combo I got a life point boost'

Inwardly wincing Jaden looked down at his hand, there was nothing he could play. 'Fine I end my turn'

Grinning evilly Shard drew his next card 'I'll summon out my **Different Dimension Warrior Lady** in ATK mode!'

ATK: 1500pts

DEF: 1200pts

'Now my monster, attack Jaden directly with _Different dimension slash_!' commanded Shard, his monster drew her sword and slashed Jaden across the chest with her heavy built sword, gasping in pain, Jaden collapsed onto one knee as he life points dropped alarmingly.

Jaden: 500pts

Shard: 4000pts

'I'm disappointed, is this you're resolve? I was hoping for a much more interesting duel from you Jaden…I was wrong…You Jaden are a thousand years to early to defeat me!'

Jaden forced himself to stand up and yelled back defiantly 'this duel is far from over, I'm not gonna lose…My move'

Drawing his card he gave his hand a once over, it wasn't too promising, his usual strategy focused around bringing back numerous cards for quick fusion summonings, but because of Shard's spell card his monsters were removed from play.

'Alright my move I'll start by summoning my **Elemental Hero Bubbleman** in ATK mode!'

ATK: 800pts

DEF: 1200pts

'And…' said Jaden continuing his move '…thanks to my Hero's effect I can draw two cards from my deck, next I'll activate my **Future Fusion** card this let's me send the fusion material monsters: **Burstinatrix** and **Avion** to the graveyard in order to form the **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman**!"

ATK: 2100pts

DEF: 1600pts

'Don't forget the monsters you sent to the grave are removed from play, so my life points get another boost' asserted Shard, looking down to the point counter on his duel disk.

Jaden: 500pts

Shard: 5000pts

'It doesn't matter, now Wingman attack with _sky dive scorcher_!' commanded Jaden, his monster leapt forward and struck Shard's mid section with his fist, sending Shard back several meters and reducing his life points by 2100!

Jaden: 500pts

Shard: 2900pts

Smirking Shard brushed the dust off the front of his jacket and stated 'This Jaden will be your last turn'

'My move Jaden, I'll start with this my **Gravity Dimension** Spell card; in order to activate it I must give up 2000 life points, then I'm able to remove from play every monster in our hands and our field, and remove them from the game.' Said Shard discarding the monsters in his hand (3). Muttering under his breath, Jaden did the same, and watched in horror as his favorite monster was blown off the field by a wave of blue energy that erupted from the spell. (4)

'A total of seven monsters have been removed from the game, so I get 3500 extra points thanks to my **Soul Absorption spell** card'

Jaden: 500pts

Shard: 4400pts

'This duel isn't over yet' announced Jaden 'because of the spell you played earlier, you don't have any monsters to attack me directly with in order to win!' However Jaden was silenced when Shard let loose a loud bark of laughter.

'Well brat you're mistaken, its true I have no monsters, but with this spell in my hand so what if I'm unprotected…I activate the spell card **Okazai**, this card will deal 800 points of damage to you, IT'S OVER!' yelled Shard activating his spell, after holographicly appearing on the field a stream of fire blast of it and began circling Jaden.

'H…hey what's going on?!'

'What I said, this duel is over!' stated Shard, the fire surrounding Jaden then took on the form of a burning house and the fire burned and scorched the young Slifer duelist.

'AHHHHH SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!' screamed Jaden as he felt the heat slice at his body.

'No Jaden!' yelled out Professor Banner, shocked that Jaden had been beaten with such ease.

'Now the shadow realm awaits!' laughed Shard, the millennium symbol appearing upon his forehead.

The burning building collapsed, crushing Jaden and reducing his life points to zero!

Jaden: 0000pts

Shard: 4400pts

When the holograms disappeared only Shard remained on the field, Jaden was gone!

'I hope you enjoy your trip to the shadow realm' after glancing briefly towards the injured Syrus and Banner he left laughing.

'I deal with you fools later!'

Wincing as he felt his side Banner watched as Shard left, a worried frown upon his face '…He is awakening far more frequently now…'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadows and darkness swirled around, it was frightfully cold, and screams filled the air.

'_W…where am I, what is this place?'_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ok guys sorry for waiting so long to update, don't you worry it's not the last you see of Jaden Yuki or the others Shard has dealt with.

Please send in lots of reviews and if any of you have any pairing ideas, feel free to send them in to me, Later!


End file.
